Peri Penjaga
by Guurarii
Summary: Pada akhir tahun, di minggu ketiga pada bulan Desember, akan datang Peri Penjaga yang akan mengawasi anak-anak nakal di seluruh dunia. Mereka harus berbuat kebaikan selama seminggu penuh di akhir tahun, dan jika ada yang menolak maka Booom!— sebuah hukuman akan dijatuhkan.
1. Chapter 1

Pada akhir tahun, di minggu ketiga pada bulan Desember, akan datang Peri Penjaga yang akan mengawasi anak-anak nakal di seluruh dunia. Mereka harus berbuat kebaikan selama seminggu penuh di akhir tahun, dan jika ada yang menolak maka _Booom!_— sebuah hukuman akan dijatuhkan.

**BoBoiBoy **adalah milik **Animonsta Studio **

**Peri Penjaga** adalah milik **Guurarii**

**Eric **adalah milik **Guurarii**

**Warning **: **OC! Eric, **peng-_abuse _an chara secara biadab, beberapa fakta yang siapa tau saya ubah-ubah atau saya acak-acak, er… peri penjaga hanya dikarang bebas, gaada sumber yang bisa saya pakai patokan atau segala macem— murni ide yang tiba-tiba nongol di siang bolong. Intinya cerita ini diambil tanpa satu pun bahan referensi yang bisa dijadikan alibi /ngomong apa kamu?/

**Catatan : **Yep, sesuai dengan peringatan yang ada di atas, cerita ini mengandung OC bernama Eric, awalnya saya ingin memakai karakter lain yang ada di dalam fandom, tapi lucu sekali kalau misalnya saya jadikan Probe atau Adu Du atau Ejo Jo atau Ba Go Go sebagai seorang er… Peri Penjaga bukan? Makanya, saya akhirnya bikin seorang OC dadakan yang sukur-sukur bisa dipakai~ Ahahahaha~

Oh dan sedikit pemberitahuan, **umur Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan** **disini saya modif** sih ehehehehe, mereka udah smp. Enggak terlalu tua dan enggak terlalu muda untuk di apain~ ahahaha~! #woi!

Terakhir, selamat membaca, semoga Anda menikmati ceritanya~

…

_[Bagian 1 : Awal dari sebuah kesialan.]_

…

"Oke, biar aku ulang pertanyaanku sekali lagi ; _Siapa Kau?_"

Fang mengirimkan sebuah tatapan super tajam kepada sesosok pemuda yang kelihatannya telah berumur diatas lima belas tahun, pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan ganjil itu berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan Fang langsung terlipat angkuh di dada, aura hitam pekat menyelubungi tubuhnya, oh, seperti sebentar lagi akan ada sesosok harimau hitam bermata merah nyalang yang akan keluar dan mencakar habis pemuda kurang ajar yang seenaknya memasuki rumahnya.

Oh ayolah, ini masih pukul enam pagi dan ada seorang tamu tak diundang yang dengan anehnya bisa menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya, lebih spesifik nya lagi ke dalam kamarnya, mengganggunya yang baru saja bangun tidur.

_Tsk, _bahkan Fang belum sempat mengganti piama hitam polos nya. Sial.

"Ahahahahahaha, kurasa kau cukup pemberani untuk ukuran seorang bocah tiga belas tahun!" Dan alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Fang, Pemuda itu malah terkekeh pelan, benar-benar dengan total tak menghiraukan Fang dan aura gelap yang sebentar lagi akan diubahnya menjadi Harimau Bayang betulan, _oh_, atau mungkin dia perlu memanggil Naga Bayang agar pemuda itu menjerit ketakutan dan lari terkencing-kencing. _Ha-ha_!

"_Hey_!" Seru Fang galak, matanya menatap nyalang ke arah pemuda itu, "Berapa kali aku harus mengulangi pertanyaanku agar kau mau menjawabnya, hah!?" Fang kemudian berteriak keras, dengan sukses membuat pemuda itu menghentikan kekeh-an ringan nya sebelum kemudian mengembalikan fokusnya ke arah Fang.

"Oh iya, ahahahaha, aku nyaris lupa mengatakannya," Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh pelan, tangannya kemudian menepuk-nepuk kaos putih bermotif garis dengan jaket hitam miliknya, "Ekhem!" Ia kemudian berdeham ringan, sebuah gerakan yang membuat Fang merasa bahwa orang ini sudah mulai serius menanggapinya, "Oke, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku, boca—"

"—_Hey_! Siapa yang kau panggil bocah hah!?" Fang seketika menginterupsi, empat buah sudut siku-siku telah terbentuk di dahinya.

"_Tsk_, dasar galak, bisakah kau membiarkan ku memperkenalkan diriku dengan tenang?" Pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu melirik ke arah anak lelaki galak di hadapannya, _oh!_ dan tatapan itu menjadi makin sinis dan mulai nampak mengerikan, "Er … baiklah, aku takkan memanggil bocah, sekarang biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku oke?" Pemuda berambut coklat itu melirik was-was ke arah si bocah temperamental, melihat dengan jelas bahwa tatapan galak itu berubah menjadi datar dan kemudian Pemuda itu melanjutkan perkenalannya, "Ekhem! Namaku Eric, salah seorang _Peri Penjaga_ yang akan bertugas mengawasi mu hingga satu minggu ke depan ," Ucap Eric terpotong, dengan sengaja memberi jeda dan dia kemudian menunjuk ke tepat ke arah hidung Fang, "_Oh! _Dan selamat, anak muda! Kau adalah salah satu anak paling nakal di dunia~" Eric memainkan nada bicaranya ceria, seolah Fang baru saja memenangkan sebuah undian mobil terbang.

"… Hah?"

Fang membelalakkan matanya, menatap Eric di hadapannya tak percaya.

"… K-kau … KAU PASTI BERCANDA BUKAN!?"

Dan sebuah lengkingan menggelegar terdengar dari rumah itu.

…

…

…

"… Tolong katakan kalau kau sedang bercanda."

Fang masih menatap Eric horror, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar nya.

"Hah~? Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda saat ini~?" —Sebuah senyuman kucing terpasang di wajah pemuda itu, kedua tangannya terangkat naik menuju kedua pipinya, "Lihat! Apa aku sedang bercanda~?" Pemuda itu bergaya sok imut di hadapan Fang.

Fang kemudian menghela napasnya pelan, "_Tsk_ … _Hei_, bisakah kau meyakinkan ku dengan cara benar?" Salah satu tangannya kemudian naik dan memijat pelipis, sungguh, kepalanya mulai pusing menghadapi orang ini, "… Atau setidaknya yakinkan aku kalau kau bukan pengidap gangguan jiwa atau semacamnya."

"Ahahahahaha~ maaf-maaf, kau perlu tau bahwa mengganggu mu terasa sangat menyenangkan," Wajah itu penuh senyuman konyol itu kemudian kembali menjadi sedikit lebih serius, dan dengan seenaknya kemudian pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur Fang, salah satu kakinya naik dan bergaya seperti bos, "Oke-oke, Mari kita kembali serius," Kata pemuda itu sambil melirik ke arah Fang, "Nah, bagian mana dari kata-kata ku tadi yang nampak bercanda bagimu, huh?"

Fang yang mendengar perkataan pemuda itu kemudian memutar bola matanya malas, "_Semuanya_."

"APA!? SEMUANYA KAU BILANG!?"

Dan sebuah lengkingan nyaring kembali terdengar, kali ini berasal dari Eric— si Pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan.

Fang menghela napas untuk yang ke dua puluh kalinya pagi ini.

"Heh, siapa juga yang akan percaya pada seseorang mencurigakan yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumah mereka— tepatnya tiba-tiba ada di dalam kamar pribadi mereka dan mengaku-ngaku kalau dirinya adalah sesuatu yang bernama _Peri Penjaga,_ juga mengatakan bahwa si pemilik rumah ada salah satu anak paling nakal di dunia? Apa kau gila? Aku tentunya tidak akan pernah mempercayai mu."

"Tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya kau tahu?"

"Tapi bagiku, kenyataan yang ku tahu saat ini adalah aku memerlukan nomor telepon petugas rumah sakit jiwa, agar mereka bisa datang ke sini dan membawamu pergi."

"… Haahhh … Sepertinya sudah tidak ada pilihan lain ya," Kata Eric, ia kemudian memainkan jari-jarinya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari Fang yang kelihatannya sudah sangat tak mempercayainya, "Memang sulit sih untuk percayai hal se aneh ini, tapi sungguh, aku serius dengan semua yang kukatakan," Dia mendesah pelan, kemudian mencoba untuk merangkai kata-kata sederhana, mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya secara singkat dan jelas, "Aku memang adalah seorang Peri Penjaga dan tugasku adalah untuk mengawasi mu, karena menurut catatan, kau adalah salah satu anak ter-nakal di dunia." Dia kemudian menghembuskan napasnya pelan, kembali menatap ke arah Fang, "Apa itu cukup?"

Mata itu menunjukkan sebuah keseriusan, dan itu mau tak mau membuat Fang mencoba untuk mempercayainya.

Fang kemudian mengedipkan matanya pelan, masih berusaha untuk mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Eric, "… Apa maksudmu dengan anak ter-nakal di dunia, huh? Ayo lah, aku tak seburuk itu bukan?" Kemudian terdengar sebuah protesan dari Fang yang tidak terima, hey-hey-hey! Dia memang cukup jahil untuk anak se-umur-an nya, tapi tidak sampai masuk dalam jajaran paling nakal diantara semuanya, 'kan?

"Ya, kau adalah salah satu yang paling nakal, Fang. Dan percayalah, itu adalah kenyataannya."

"Dan apa itu Peri Penjaga? Dan berapa lama kau akan mengawasi ku? Apa yang harus kulaku—"

"— _Woooppps_, santai-santai! Bertanyalah pelan-pelan dan biarkan aku menjawabnya dengan tenang," Kata Eric memotong pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang terlontar dari mulut Fang layaknya rentetan peluru yang berebut untuk meluncur, ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Nah untuk yang pertanyaan mu yang pertama, peri penjaga adalah sesuatu yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga keseimbangan antara baik dan jahat, dan di setiap akhir tahun, tepat pada hari ini kami harus turun ke dunia dan mengawasi anak-anak ter-nakal di dunia, nah, salah satunya tentu saja adalah kau," Eric menunjuk ke arah Fang yang cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela, ia sepertinya masih tak terima jika dirinya disebut nakal, "Kami mengawasi kalian selama satu minggu penuh, kau harus melakukan banyak kebaikan selama seminggu itu dan kalau kau menolak …" Pemuda itu dengan sengaja memotong penjelasannya, dengan sengaja melakukannya untuk memberikan kesan yang menegangkan.

"… Maka _Boooom!_ —Kami diberikan kekuatan untuk menyita apapun yang paling berharga bagimu~" Lanjut pemuda itu semangat, seperti memberitahukan sebuah kabar yang sangat menggembirakan.

Tapi tidak, fakta itu justru langsung membuat Fang membelalakkan matanya, murni karena terkejut mendengar kelanjutan kalimat dari Eric.

"... Kau … Kau pasti—

"JANGAN KATAKAN LAGI KALAU AKU SEDANG BERCANDA!"

"… B-baiklah …"

Fang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar seruan nyaring dari Eric.

…

…

…

Dan minggu pagi itu, Fang cepat-cepat membersihkan dirinya dan berganti baju.

Dia meninggalkan 'tamu tak diundang' yang datang ke rumah nya itu di ruang tamu, atau lebih tepatnya, dia menyeret makhluk itu kesana sebelum kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi tadi.

_Hah, Peri Penjaga…_

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Fang masih merasa bahwa pemuda itu gila, dan dia masih ingin untuk mencari nomor telepon rumah sakit jiwa di buku telepon yang tergeletak tepat di samping telepon rumahnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu hal yang selalu menahannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut, ada sesuatu yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatnya mau tak mau mempercayai pemuda itu.

Ia kemudian menghela napasnya pelan, kakinya kemudian melangkah ke arah ruang tamu rumahnya, bergerak ke sana untuk sekedar menemukan kehadiran seseorang yang duduk santai di sofa sambil menekan-nekan _remote _televisi, dan pemuda itu segera menghentikan aksinya ketika saluran televisi menunjukkan sebuah acara animasi tentang sebuah spons kuning dan bintang laut berwarna _pink_.

—_Cih, _Dasar kekanak-kanakan.

"Oh, Fang! Kau bisa memasak tidak?"

Terdengar sebuah seruan ketika Fang tengah melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga terakhir.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan memasakkan ku makanan disini? Tembok? Kau pasti bercanda," Jawab Fang sambil tersenyum angkuh seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, ia lalu mendekat ke arah sofa ; tempat dimana Eric mulai tiduran dengan seenaknya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ehehehehehe, kalau begitu buatkan aku telur dadar ya~ Ini sudah waktunya sarapan." Ucap Eric dengan nada sok memerintah, sementara yang diperintah hanya mendesis pelan.

"… _Cih_."

Tapi tetap saja dia melangkahkan dirinya ke arah dapur, mengambil beberapa butir telur di kulkas dan mulai memanaskan wajan.

Hey, bisakah dia benar-benar mempercayai pemuda itu?

…

…

**Bersambung.**

…

…

**(Tambahan)  
**

"Omong-omong, Eric, bagaimana cara mu untuk menyusup— Oke, mari kita anggap 'berkunjung' ke rumahku? Karena seingat ku, pintu depan dan jendela sudah ku kunci rapat."

"He~? Kau yakin sudah mengunci _semuanya_?"

"Jadi? Pintu atau jendela mana yang lupa ku kunci, _huh_?"

"Jendela kamarmu~ Karena itulah aku bisa ada di kamarmu, hahaha, padahal awalnya aku ingin mengejutkan mu dengan bersembunyi di dalam lemari pendingin, sayang sekali kau sudah bangun saat itu~"

"… Oke, lupakan soal bersembunyi di lemari pendingin, kamarku di lantai dua, Eric! LANTAI DUA! Dan jangan katakan kalau kau memanjat untuk mencapai lantai dua tadi?"

Dan hanya kekeh-an ringan menjawab pertanyaan— atau mungkin pernyataan yang dikemukakan oleh Fang.

…

…

**AN :**

Salah satu project lama saya yang baru saja ada niatan untuk di publish—

Omong-omong, adakah yang sadar kalau setiap cerita yang saya bikin tokoh utamanya kebanyakan (—baiklah, semuanya) selalu Fang? Haha, saya dasarnya memang nge-fans sama dia sih (Btw, ini bermula pada saat dia terkena pistol emosi, sungguh, saya enggak ngerti kenapa kepincut nya bisa telat dan di scene yang 'nganu'/? banget.)

Oh apa disini ada yang suka Taufan, Api dan Boboibot juga? #UDAHSTOPRII

Hahaha, kembali ke masalah utama, kayak nya ini bakal jadi project yang lelet apdet, deh. Tapitapitapi saya akan usahakan chapter ke depan nya cukup panjang, oh, dan jika ada yang masih bingung dengan apa-itu-Peri-Penjaga, kayak nya chapter ke depannya akan lebih diperjelas.

Terakhir, terimakasih karena telah sudi membaca :3

Salam tomat,

Guurarii


	2. Chapter 2

**Boboi Boy © Animonsta Studios**

**Peri Penjaga © Guurarii**

**Warning silahkan kembali intip ch 1.**

( _Bagian 2 : Halo, Eric si Peri Penjaga! _)

…

"Huaaa … Aku tak menyangka bocah seperti mu bisa membuat telur dadar seenak ini!"

Seru seorang pemuda dari meja makan, pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, terlihat puas dengan apapun yang telah masuk ke dalam perutnya pagi ini, "Kerja bagus! Aku akan langsung memberimu nilai A+ jika kau mau mengambilkan ku segelas jus jeruk sekarang."

Eric menyodorkan sebuah gelas kosong pada Fang, sementara anak itu terlihat menggerutu pelan sambil menerima gelas yang disodorkan kepadanya, "Kau sangat merepotkan, kau tau?" Jawab Fang lalu menuangkan jus jeruk pada gelas itu. Dan setelah bulir-bulir jeruk segar itu dengan segera memenuhi bagian kosong dari gelas kaca yang digenggam nya, ia lalu mengembalikan gelas itu pada Eric dengan kasar, membuat sedikit cairan berwarna oranye cerah itu terciprat di kaos yang dipakai pemuda di hadapannya.

"Nah … Rasakan."

"_Pffffftttt_— Terimakasih untuk jus nya~" Dan bukannya marah karena kaos nya jadi kotor, seperti yang Fang duga awalnya, pemuda dengan rambut coklat kemerahan asing itu malah menahan tawa dan tetap menerima jus nya dengan penuh sukacita. Pemuda itu lalu meneguk minumannya hingga habis dalam beberapa detik. Terlihat begitu rakus.

Fang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tsk, terserahlah. Kalau begitu cuci piring mu sendiri dan jangan rusak rumahku sampai aku kembali nanti, paham?"

Fang berucap pelan sambil mengikatkan jaket ungu kesayangannya di pinggang, dan Eric kemudian menatap ke arah anak lelaki berkacamata itu, terlihat sedikit terkejut, "Eh? Kau mau ke mana, boca—" Satu delikan tajam dan Eric menelan bulat-bulat panggilan _sayang_ yang ingin diucapkannya, "Er … Fang?"

"Ke mana pun yang aku inginkan, dan seingat ku, itu bukanlah urusanmu."

"It— Itu tentu saja urusan—!

"—Sampai jumpa."

Satu bunyi pintu tertutup kemudian terdengar setelahnya, menjawab semua ocehan Eric yang tak ada hentinya.

…

…

Beberapa meter setelah rumahnya nampak menciut dan menghilang begitu saja, Fang lalu memasuki gang-gang sempit yang begitu dikenali nya.

Oh, dan satu tarikan napas penuh kelegaan pun ditariknya, membuat udara luar yang segar menyusup masuk ke celah-celah rongga paru-paru nya yang mengembang. Ia kemudian menghembuskan napasnya puas setelahnya.

"Hah … Sial," Umpat Fang pelan sebelum melangkah memasuki gang sempit itu semakin dalam, salah satu kakinya kemudian menendang pelan sebuah kaleng minuman yang terbuang begitu saja di sekitarnya, membuat bunyi lempengan logam yang beradu dengan sepatu hitam –nya terdengar memenuhi jalanan sempit itu.

Makhluk itu— pemuda berkepala cokelat kemerahan yang mengaku-ngaku bahwa dirinya peri dan bertugas untuk menjaganya itu, orang itu kini akan tinggal di rumahnya. Seminggu penuh. Mengawasi apapun yang dilakukannya dan terus mengancam akan memberikan nilai—entah nilai untuk apa— yang buruk kepadanya jika saja ia berani melempar makhluk itu keluar dari rumahnya.

Demi Donat Lobak Merah, ia muak. Sungguh. Tak ada yang lebih melelahkan daripada mendengarkan ocehan tentang bagaimana hebatnya para peri yang ada di tempat-yang-namanya-entah-apa yang bisa terbang dengan sayap, meramu obat-obatan, mengeluarkan senjata yang oh-tuhan-katanya-sangat-keren yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di tangan mereka, dan lain-lain. Segala ocehan nya terdengar begitu heboh dan lebih mirip dongeng untuk bayi berumur empat tahun daripada sebuah kisah nyata.

Dia baru saja bersama pemuda itu selama… dua? Tiga jam? Ah… Entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu sejak pukul enam pagi tadi. Yang pasti Fang merasa kalau dirinya sudah pasti akan meledak tadi jika saja matanya tak dengan cepat menangkap rupa jaket ungu kesayangannya yang tersampir di sofa ruang utama. Membuatnya segera bergerak dan pergi secepatnya sebelum Eric mulai ingat bagaimana caranya membuat kue kering yang lezat dari kacang kenari liar yang biasa mereka—para peri maksudnya— temukan di hutan.

Dan sekarang, disini lah ia berada, menendang sebuah kaleng minuman hingga penyok dan menggerutu sepuas nya. Langkah kakinya lalu semakin cepat ketika bagian papan tulisan sebuah kedai terlihat menyembul di balik barang-barang rongsok yang menghiasi gang sempit itu.

Apakah mungkin jika beberapa potong kue dan minuman berasa cokelat bisa membangkitkan _mood _nya yang sudah tenggelam drastis sejak pukul enam tadi?

Fang hanya bisa berharap kalau jawabannya adalah ya.

Karena jika tidak, Fang tidak akan yakin kalau dia cukup kuat untuk kembali ke rumah setelah ini.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan dia akhirnya telah sampai tepat di depan sebuah kedai kecil dengan robot kuning cerah yang tengah mencuci sebuah cangkir cokelat panas berada di dalamnya, "Aku pesan _Special Hot Chocolate _dan beberapa potong kue," Ucap Fang pelan, ia duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Siap," Robot itu segera menaruh cangkir separuh bersih yang belum selesai di cuci nya, _Aquamarine _itu menatap ke arah Fang sebentar. "Ada masalah apa lagi sekarang?" Ochobot dapat dengan jelas melihat Fang menggerutu pelan sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya kesal, robot itu langsung dapat memproses apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini : ia segera mengerti bahwa anak itu sedang memiliki masalah, dan sebagai teman yang baik, tentunya dia dengan tanggap menanyakan masalah yang dihadapi si anak gila-tenar yang satu ini.

Oh, dan kalau boleh jujur, untuk ukuran anak seusia nya, Fang terlalu banyak memiliki masalah. Oke, Ochobot mungkin bukan orang yang begitu dekat dengan anak itu sampai-sampai bisa mengetahui seluruh masalahnya, tapi yang dia tahu, bukan hal yang langka baginya untuk melihat anak itu kesal, menggerutu ataupun menghembuskan napas lelah di setiap kalinya robot itu melihat wajah si pengendali bayangan.

"Ini bukan masalah pertengkaran ku dan Boboiboy," Fang menjawab, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga dagu. Desah napas lelah lagi-lagi dikeluarkannya ketika Ochobot memberikan sebuah piring dengan beberapa potongan kue cokelat kering di atasnya, Ia segera memotong kue itu kecil-kecil, memasukkan sesuap penuh ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang menjadi masalah mu?"

Ochobot memasukkan bubuk cokelat ke dalam sebuah cangkir, segera mengisinya dengan air panas dan mengaduk nya dengan beberapa gerakan dan atraksi seperti tengah membuat secangkir teh tarik, "Jarang sekali aku mendengar mu memiliki masalah dengan orang selain Boboiboy," _Srooooot_— Ochobot memberikan cream pada cokelat panas spesial yang dipesan oleh Fang, membuat kumpulan cream sewarna salju dengan rasa manis menggelitik keluar dengan bunyi semprotan dan robot itu segera menaburkan beberapa hiasan pelengkap lainnya, "Dan kalau aku boleh tau, memangnya siapa orang itu, Fang?" Robot itu lalu bertanya pelan, terdengar hati-hati karena orang yang diajak nya berbicara kali ini bukanlah Boboiboy atau Gopal— Bukan orang yang akan dengan mudah membeberkan masalahnya pada orang-orang sembarangan.

Robot itu lalu memberikan cokelat panas yang dipesan oleh Fang, sementara anak yang menerima pesanan minumannya terlihat menimang-nimang. Memberitahukan semuanya atau menganggap si robot kuning tak pernah menanyakannya. Fang melihat potongan-potongan kecil kue cokelat yang masih tersisa di piringnya.

Dia mendesah pelan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Em … Ini …," Anak itu akhirnya membuka suara, terdengar ragu dan masih memikirkan kalimat yang sesuai untuk menjelaskan masalahnya secara garis besar pada Ochobot, "… Ada seseorang, orang itu terlihat aneh dan mencurigakan. Dia tiba-tiba saja ada di rumahku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat … _sangat _aneh …." Kata-katanya terus saja terputus.

Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak memiliki petunjuk bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semuanya pada Ochobot.

Sementara sang pengendali bayangan terlihat terdiam sambil memainkan sisa kue cokelat nya, robot mekanik berwarna kuning cerah itu segera mengerti dengan keadaan, "Kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk mengatakannya, kau tau?" Sebuah tangan yang terbuat dari kumpulan logam itu lalu mendarat di atas bahu Fang.

Ochobot menepuk bahunya pelan.

"A-aku hanya bingung apakah aku harus mempercayai orang itu atau tidak."

"Kau hanya bisa memutuskan hal itu kalau kau sudah benar-benar mengenalnya," Ochobot segera menarik tangan mekaniknya dari bahu Fang, "Siapapun tidak akan bisa membuat keputusan tanpa benar-benar memahami masalahnya, bukan? Lagipula, siapa tau pemuda itu ternyata memang mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"… Jadi aku harus mempercayainya?"

Ochobot langsung menepuk pelan kepala kuning-nya, "Aduh …, Fang, aku kan sudah bilang kalau itu hanya kau yang bisa memutuskannya," Robot itu merasakan kalau suasana mulai membaik dan dia segera mengambil kembali cangkir separuh kotor yang sempat ditaruhnya di meja, melanjutkan tugasnya sebelum Kakek dari Boboiboy itu kembali dari urusannya dan mulai mengomel, "Aku yakin kau juga dulunya pasti tidak percaya kalau aku bisa memberikan kekuatan ajaib padamu, Boboiboy dan yang lainnya." Katanya kemudian.

Fang mendengarkan kata demi kata yang Ochobot ucapkan, sebuah senyuman kecil yang langka terlihat terpasang apik di wajahnya. "Hahaha … Terimakasih, Ochobot." Ucap anak itu pelan, terdengar cukup tulus dan ia segera menghabiskan cokelat panasnya sebelum minuman itu mulai mendingin.

"Sama-sama."

"Oh, sebaiknya aku segera kembali sekarang," Fang menaruh beberapa lembar uang ringgit di atas meja, melirik sebentar kepada beberapa _cookies _dengan kacang kenari di meja kedai dan mengambilnya beberapa, "Aku mengambil beberapa _cookies_ lagi, Ocobot" Ucapnya lalu menaruh beberapa ringgit lagi di meja. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Kek Aba, ya?"

Katanya sebentar dan robot kuning yang menjaga kedai itu segera mengangguk.

Anak itu lalu melihat sebentar keseluruhan kedai kecil yang menyediakan segala menu yang terbuat dari cokelat tersebut, kembali tersenyum kecil sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Taman hijau itu.

…

…

Ada sebuah tempat yang ingin dia datangi sebelum benar-benar kembali ke rumahnya.

Kotor, berantakan, berdebu dan konon katanya dihuni oleh makhluk tak kasat mata. Yep, rumah hantu yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah mansion lapuk yang telah ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya sejak lama. Tempat biasanya ia mengamati murid-murid se-umur an dengannya tiap pulang sekolah, tempat biasanya ia berlatih kekuatan bayangannya.

Bermain sebentar disini sebelum pulang bukanlah hal yang merugikan, ya 'kan?

Fang melangkah perlahan menuju kompleks perumahan tak berpenghuni yang masih nampak familiar di matanya, menghindari beberapa gundukan sampah dan melihat beberapa tikus jalanan melewatinya sambil berlari menggigit sampah makanan.

Dan Perlahan, siluet-siluet kasar sebuah bangunan lama terlihat semakin dekat. Membuatnya ia segera melangkah makin cepat.

"_Heiiiiii_! Awas!"

—_Bruk_!

Baiklah, ini adalah kompleks perumahan tak berpenghuni yang akan dilewati beberapa murid ketika akan berangkat dan pulang dari sekolah. Hari ini adalah Minggu dan seseorang sekarang menubruk nya hingga jatuh terjungkal bersama-sama. Di tempat yang bahkan benar-benar diragukan akan ada orang yang mau melewatinya.

Seseorang pasti pernah mengutuk Fang di masa lampau.

"Aduh … Sakitnya," Anak yang menabrak nya itu mulai bangkit dan mengusap-usap dahinya yang terantuk jalan. Tangannya lalu bergerak-gerak meraba-raba sebentar jalanan sepi itu untuk mengambil sebuah topi berwarna jingga dengan tutul dan tanduk seperti dinosaurus. "Hei, bukannya aku sudah memperingatkan mu tadi? Kenapa kau tidak menyingkir?" Anak itu melirik sekilas ke arah Fang. Matanya melebar tanda keterkejutan. "Fang! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah!?"

Oke, yang bertanya disini seharusnya dirinya. Dan bukan Boboiboy yang dengan kurang ajar telah menabrak nya hingga terjungkal.

"Untuk apa aku ada disini bukanlah urusanmu."

Ayo lah, tempat ini sudah seperti taman bermain untuknya dan dia selalu datang ke sini. Jadi buat apa anak itu merasa perlu untuk menanyakan kenapa bisanya dia ada disini? Apa ada yang salah dengan kepalanya?

"Hah! Ya sudah, terserah kau mau apa disini," Boboiboy memegang kedua bahunya erat, mengguncang-guncangkan-nya penuh tenaga seperti akan ada dinosaurus raksasa yang akan memakan mereka jika dia tak melakukannya. "Tapi kau harus pergi sekarang!" Seru nya lantang tepat di muka Fang.

Fang seketika mengerutkan keningnya. Tak menyukai apapun yang dilakukan Boboiboy. "Memangnya untuk apa aku harus pergi? Bicara itu yang jelas, tau!"

Setelah mendengar seruan dengan bumbu memprotes milik Fang, alih-alih menjawabnya ataupun sekedar menggubris, Boboiboy malah memijat keningnya. "Hah … Begini, tadi aku pergi ke sekolah untuk membantu memperbaiki beberapa bagian lapangan sekolah yang sempat rusak karena serangan Adu Du waktu ini, ingat?"

"Lalu? Bisa kau jelaskan saja intinya?"

"Intinya, kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Lebih tepatnya bergerak beberapa blok dari sini untuk menemukan padang hijau luas dan aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah ku disana."

"Tunggu sebentar— Tadi kau menyuruh ku untuk menyingkir dan sekarang kau menyuruh ku ikut bersama dengan apapun hal gila yang akan kau lakukan?"

"_Argggghhh_! Sudah tak ada waktu lagi!"

"Tak ada waktu untuk apa? Yang benar saja! Apa yang sebenarnya kau laku—" Sesuatu seperti benang laba-laba berukuran begitu besar nyaris saja mengenai rambut Fang, terdengar desis-an hewan buas dan Boboiboy langsung menarik tangannya kuat. "… Kan?" Ia menyambung ucapannya sebentar, kakinya segera melangkah gesit mengikut pada Boboiboy yang menarik tangannya.

Mereka berlarian tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas, Fang tentu tahu akan hal itu karena dia sudah mengenal wilayah perumahan mati ini dengan cukup baik. Dan apa yang ia lihat di depannya saat ini ialah Boboiboy yang membawanya untuk berputar-putar tidak jelas, ia sepertinya berbelok ke mana pun arah kakinya membawanya pergi.

Fang melihat sekeliling, merasakan ada yang janggal. "Hei! Jangan ke kiri!"

"_Ups_ …."

Bagus, Boboiboy menariknya ke salah satu gang buntu.

_Oh… Sungguh, ini benar-benar _terbaik_._

Mereka berdua saling melirik, Boboiboy lalu terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Hahaha … Maaf, aku tak tau kalau ada gang buntu disini."

"_Cih_, kalau sudah seperti ini, kita tak memiliki banyak pilihan."

"Yep, memang tidak ada banyak pilihan, tapi sepertinya aku memiliki sebuah ide." Boboiboy berkata yakin, anak itu melakukan sederet gerakan familiar yang kemudian membuatnya dapat bertransformasi menjadi tiga. Berdiri di hadapan Fang dan salah satu dari mereka, Gempa, segera memberitahukan rencana yang dimilikinya.

"Jadi apa rencana mu?"

"Kita berpencar, aku dan Halilintar akan menarik perhatian separuh dari mereka menuju jalan lain dan segera menghabisi nya. Sementara kau dan Taufan akan menghabisi sisanya, usahakan untuk menggiring mereka keluar dari wilayah ini dan menuju tempat terbuka. Paham?"

Fang tak menghiraukan suara erangan binatang yang mulai mendekat, lebih fokus ke ucapan Boboiboy tadi. Anak berambut hitam keunguan itu mendengus, "Hah, Kau meremehkan ku, ya?"

Beberapa lemparan jaring laba-laba raksasa kemudian terlempar ke arah mereka, "Terserah mu mau menganggap ku meremehkan atau apa, tapi yang pasti, tolong bawa bereskan separuh dari mereka dengan Taufan, Oke?" Gempa lagi-lagi berteriak, dalam sekali gerakan ia kemudian melempar bebatuan besar ke arah mereka. Mencoba menarik perhatian.

"Ayo berpencar!"

Halilintar segera menarik lengan Gempa, membawanya dengan gerakan kilat dan berpindah ke salah satu ujung gang. Membuat separuh lebih makhluk seperti laba-laba berbulu itu segera bergerak ke arah mereka, sementara sisanya masih sigap menatap ke arah dua mangsanya yang masih ditempat.

"Ayo~ Fang!" Taufan menarik tangan Fang, menyuruhnya menaiki _Hover board _Turquoise pucat miliknya lalu segera melempar sebuah bola angin ke arah kerumunan laba-laba itu, "Hahaha! Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!"

Mereka menunggu sebentar hingga monster itu mulai mengejar, melesat cepat setelahnya dan Taufan kelihatannya begitu menikmati ketika mendengar erangan dan geraman hewan buas beberapa meter di belakangnya, "_Yahoooooo~_ Ayo kejar kalau kalian bisa~" Teriaknya di tengah kencangnya angin yang menerpa wajah.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama bagi keduanya untuk segera menemukan wilayah yang cukup luas, tanpa penghuni dan kelihatannya tidak akan menjadi masalah jika mereka tak sengaja merusak apapun yang ada di sekitar. Hanya ada rongsokan dan barang bekas dimana-mana.

Taufan segera menurunkannya ke tanah. Mereka berdua lalu bersiap mendengarkan suara-suara langkah kaki tergesa yang terdengar berat. Bola-bola angin seukuran kepalan tangan mulai dibentuk oleh si Boboiboy pengendali angin.

"Siap …?"

Anak itu segera memberi aba-aba, papan seluncur terbang miliknya mulai bersiap-siap untuk maju menyerang. Dan Fang yang mendengarkan segera menekuk jarinya teratur, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan serangan.

"Satu … Dua … Ti~" Taufan menahan bola anginnya sebentar. "GA!" Teriaknya semangat sambil melemparkan bola-bola di tangannya ke arah makhluk yang mulai terlihat keluar dari sempit nya gang perumahan mati itu.

"Ahahahahaha! Sekarang kau akan jadi Laba-laba terbang~ _Wush_! Ahahahahaha."

Si Bocah angin melesat cepat, membiarkan angin topan membawa terbang beberapa serangga raksasa yang dapat dibawanya. Anak itu seperti mengaduk para serangga dengan anginnya sebelum menghempaskan mereka ke tanah.

Beberapa yang lain melihat Fang yang masih terdiam di posisinya dan segera menyerang.

"Heh," Desah Fang meremehkan. "Terima ini, _Serangan Bayang!_" Anak itu tersenyum pongah sambil berucap lantang.

Tapi bayangan yang ditunggunya untuk datang dan menyerang si serangga tak kunjung terlihat.

Laba-laba berukuran dua setengah meter lalu menembakkan jaring-jaring nya ke arah Fang. Begitu cepat dan yang bisa dilakukan si bocah berkacamata hanyalah mengaprit, menjauh dari serangan bola-bola jaring laba-laba yang terlihat begitu lengket sejauh yang dia bisa. Sementara kepalanya masih berpikir bagaimana bisa kekuatannya tiba-tiba saja tak berfungsi.

Ayo lah, ini masih siang. Baru kemarin ia berlatih di rumah berhantu itu, kenapa sekarang malah tak bisa, sih?

Taufan menoleh sebentar ke arah Fang, merasakan ada kejanggalan yang terjadi karena ia sama sekali tak melihat satu pun bayangan bermata merah nyalang yang biasa dikeluarkan si pengendali bayangan. Dan alih-alih membentuk tangannya untuk menciptakan kekuatan, si berambut hitam keunguan itu sekarang malah berlarian tidak jelas sambil dikejar-kejar laba-laba berukuran dua kali tubuhnya sendiri.

… Atau empat kali? Entahlah, Taufan bukan ahli matematika dan ia sama sekali tak berminat memelototi angka-angka mengerikan itu bahkan jika dibayar.

Sebenarnya ia jauh lebih ingin menertawakan Fang karena lihat! Dia sangat menarik untuk ditertawakan saat ini, wajahnya terlihat bingung sekaligus pucat dan sekarang sedang dikejar-kejar laba-laba. "Hei, Fang! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau kejar-kejaran dengan laba-laba? Hahaha, masa kecil mu dulu pasti payah, ya." Dan Taufan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah anak itu, tak lagi menghiraukan sekumpulan yang masih sibuk berputar-putar di dalam pusaran angin kencang.

Fang sama sekali tak memusingkan dirinya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan konyol Taufan, masih fokus berlari dengan wajah yang kian lama kian pucat.

Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba memanggil salah satu dari Elang Bayang, Harimau Bayang, Cakar Bayang dan bahkan bersumpah akan mencium Tikus Bayang jika makhluk itu bisa datang secepatnya saat ini.

Ada satu hal yang begitu membuatnya ketakutan saat ini, lebih daripada laba-laba besar di belakangnya.

_Ia kehilangan kekuatannya._

_["Tolong katakan kalau ini semua hanya mimpi!"]_

…

…

"Ayo lah, apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini!?" Beberapa dari laba-laba di belakangnya kini sudah nyaris bisa menggapai punggungnya. Sungguh, itu sangat mengerikan sekaligus menjijikkan. "Ayo lah … Keluar! Keluar kalian bayangan!"

"Aaaaaaaa—! Bagaimana ini!?"

Fang akhirnya berteriak-teriak panik sambil membentuk tangannya dengan asal. Sudah tidak tahu lagi harus memanggil bayangan apa.

Taufan tadi sempat berniat membantunya, baiklah, anak itu tadi memang menghalau laba-laba yang mengejarnya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, tentu saja, dia masih memiliki tiga serangga raksasa yang sama seperti yang mengejar Fang di belakangnya. Dan kalau saja anak itu tidak lengah dan akhirnya terhempas bersama papan seluncur terbangnya, mereka berdua tidak akan terjebak dalam keadaan konyol tapi mengerikan seperti ini.

"_Aw_! Hei!"

"Hahaha, maaf~! Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantu mu, kau tau?"

Taufan menghempaskan angin begitu kencang ke arah laba-laba yang mengejarnya, begitu kencang hingga secara tak sengaja membuat Fang ikut terhempas ke dinding terdekat.

Baiklah, dia tau kalau anak itu bermaksud baik dengan memberi lebih banyak jarak antara Fang dan serangga sialan di sebelah sana. Bahkan saat ini si pengendali angin itu sebenarnya masih berusaha bertahan dari tiga laba-laba itu, tangan Taufan memegang _hover board _nya dan menggunakan benda itu sebagai perisai untuk melindunginya dan tembakan jaring laba-laba.

Anak itu segera menghempaskan si laba-laba menjauh dari tempat itu, anak itu berjanji akan segera kembali setelah mengalahkan mereka dan dia meminta Fang untuk menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Sampai aku datang nanti, kau harus bertahan, tau?"

Kata si pengendali angin sebelum terbang menjauh.

Dan sekarang, dengan seperempat lusin laba-laba di depannya, Fang hanya bisa berharap kalau Taufan bisa mengalahkan yang lain dengan lebih cepat. Atau dia akan menjadi santapan seekor serangga. Heh, menggelikan.

"Fang!"

Bagus, sekarang siapa yang datang?

Nada dan suaranya terdengar cukup familiar dan entah kenapa Fang merasa bahwa suara itu tak seharusnya didengarnya di tempat seperti ini.

Orang itu berlari ke arahnya, menghiraukan laba-laba berukuran dua setengah meter yang melemparkan jaring-jaring lengket ke segala arah. Tangan itu menggenggam erat jam nya. Tersenyum mencurigakan kemudian matanya menatap ke arah Fang, "Nah, sekarang kau bisa gunakan kekuatanmu dan kalahkan makhluk itu." Kata pemuda itu.

Fang yang mendengarkan perkataan pemuda itu seketika menautkan alisnya.

"Tunggu sebentar— dari mana kau tau tentang kekuatanku?"

"Sudah! Pokoknya sekarang coba saja gunakan kekuatanmu."

"Aku tak bisa menggunakannya, lihat!?" Fang menekuk tangannya menyerupai harimau, berusaha meyakinkan. "_Harimau Bayang!_"

—Energi gelap seketika berkumpul dan di hadapannya, seekor harimau hitam bermata merah nyalang akhirnya terbentuk.

Fang mengedipkan matanya sebentar.

"Baiklah, aku sudah melihatnya. Sekarang apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat, lawan dia!"

Dan dengan harimau berukuran cukup besar itu di sampingnya, Fang akhirnya bisa mengalahkan serangga-serangga menggelikan itu. Ia mencabik laba-laba itu satu persatu, membuat makhluk itu hancur sebelum kemudian melihat ke arah Eric.

"Hahaha … Bagaimana? Semuanya sudah beres, bukan?"

Eric mengatakannya dengan nada mengayun, matanya melirik sekilas pada jam tangan Fang.

Tahu dari mana pemuda itu kalau dia sedang ada disini? Juga bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tau tentang kekuatannya? Fang merasa kalau dia sama sekali belum pernah memberitahu orang itu tentang kekuatannya, tentang Ochobot atau bahkan dia yakin anak ini pasti belum pernah mengenal Boboiboy, Ying, Yaya ataupun Gopal.

Oh, dan sekarang dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk segera menginterogasi si Eric itu nanti.

"Fang! aku sudah mengalahkan merek— Eh, siapa dia?"

Taufan akhirnya kembali, kali ini ia sudah bersama dengan Halilintar dan Gempa.

"Hei, tadi kau bilang kalau dia tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya," Halilintar menyipitkan mata melihat wajah si pengendali angin di sampingnya, sepertinya dia merasa telah ditipu oleh Taufan. "Lalu, siapa lagi yang mengalahkan laba-laba raksasa itu kalau bukan dia, hah?"

"Ha …! Kau mengira kalau aku sedang menipu mu, ya!"

"Kalau kau memang tidak sedang menipu ku sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan siapa yang mengalahkan laba-laba itu?"

"He? Mana ku tahu siapa yang mengalahkan mereka! Yang pasti aku tidak berbohong! Dia memang tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya tadi." Taufan melirik ke arah Fang, meminta anak itu untuk membantunya membuat yang lainnya percaya. "Benarkan 'kan 'kan?"

Baiklah, entah kenapa pengulangan kata 'kan' itu membuat Fang tiba-tiba teringat sosok si ketua kelasnya.

Fang menghela napas melihat pertengkaran konyol di depannya, "Hah … Baiklah, tadi aku memang tiba-tiba saja tak bisa menggunakannya. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah kembali normal, tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan."

"Oh, seperti itu ya …," Gempa maju selangkah, tangannya ( Bukan. Bukan dengan tangan batu mengerikan yang biasanya di-'pakai' nya. ) menunjuk ke arah Eric. "Omong-omong, siapa dia?"

"Kenalkan, ini Eric— _Sepupu_ ku. Dan kalau kau sudah tak punya urusan lain, tolong biarkan aku dan _sepupu _ku ini kembali ke rumah kami."

Fang segera menarik Eric pergi. Hari itu sudah mulai sore dan masih ada banyak hal yang perlu diperbincangkan, khusus baginya dan Eric.

…

…

**Bersambung**.

…

…

[ **Tambahan**]

"Hei …."

"Apa~?"

"Tahu dari mana kau kalau aku ada disana tadi?"

"Oh? Saat kau nyaris jadi makan siang laba-laba itu ya?" Fang segera mendelik saat Eric mengatakannya, membuat pemuda itu cepat-cepat menyambung kalimatnya. "Hahaha, kau harus menebak nya dulu jika mau tahu!"

"_Cih_, kau mengetahuinya dari sesuatu gila yang kau sebut 'insting-penjaga' atau sejenisnya?"

"Bukan~"

"_Feeling_?"

"Bukan~"

"Lalu apa!? Cepat katakan sekarang!"

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar tak bisa diajak bercanda!" Eric mengunyah _cookies _cokelat yang di dapatnya dari Fang. Menelannya cepat-cepat sebelum anak itu mulai mengamuk dan merebut kembali makanan ringan miliknya, "Baiklah-baiklah, aku tadi kebetulan melihat seorang anak bertopi biru yang terbang dengan sebuah _skateboard _aneh sama-sama berwarna biru, dia berteriak tentang sesuatu seperti : _Tolong! Gempa! Halilintar! Fang mau dimakan laba-laba!_" Eric berteriak-teriak kecil, meniru bagaimana Taufan melakukannya ketika pemuda itu melihatnya tadi. "Hahaha, anak itu berteriak dan sesekali melempari makhluk-makhluk raksasa di sekelilingnya dengan angin ribut. Dan melihatnya yang sedikit panik membuatku langsung berpikir untuk segera mencarimu~"

Fang seketika menepuk dahinya, oh yang benar saja.

…

…

**A/N :**

… Hahah. Halo.

Saya yakin sekali kalo banyak yang sudah lupa tentang cerita berdebu ini. Hahaha saya sendiri juga lupa :9 /EH/ Cerita ini kemungkinan bakal terus lanjut (hshs, doakan saja.) Tapitapitapi apdetnya rasanya bakal terus tersedat-sedat ya HAHAHH… Berhubung plot awalnya udah buyar dan catatan nya hilang sih /ngakudeh

Er… Mungkin itu saja.

Salam tomat,

Guurarii


End file.
